todo por subir fanfics
by Knight ice
Summary: Gakupo subió un fic pero nunca penso que eso le podria traer problemas. problemas y una paranoia romantica Es como una continuación de mi anterior fic, Shy
1. Chapter 1

mmm.  
es como el punto de vista de quien escribió Shy, mi otra historia.  
GRax por leer espero les guste.

Demonios, demonios, como diablos paso esto?

Soy Gakupo, un joven de 17 a?os, soy estudiante de preparatoria y soy un otaku.  
Las vacaciones de navidad terminaron y tuve que volver ala escuela, durante estas vacaciones no pude ver tanto anime ni leer manga como hubiera querido pues tuve que trabajar entre otras cosas.  
Uno de mis recientes pasatiempos era escribir uno que otro fanfic y subirlos.

Uno de los ultimo que hice fue acerca de una chica que me gusta, una que vi cerca de mi trabajo, es una pagina para otakus y solo pondré cosas que den sentido a la historia nada real como tal.

Hace una hora revise mi cuenta y vi un review y pensé que se sentía bien que te comentaran.  
Bueno eso pense hasta que casi me caigo de la silla tras leer el comentario.

"es una linda historia, aunque es triste ver que por ser tímido no le hables a esa chica, deberías intentarlo después de todo tu prima es muy divertida y habla bien de ti.

Xao y suerte"

by: crystal heart

Leí una y otra y otra vez las mismas lineas. De igual forma volví a leer el anterior fic que había subido, después de todo era cierto, una de mis primas también trabajaba ahí y ella era mucho mas animada y sociable que yo.  
Sin embargo como era posible?, yo nunca la mencione en mi historia.  
Tampoco mi nick ni mi perfil sugería algo sobre quien era.

Era alguien que nos conocía, eso era obvio después de todo con las pocas referencias que di, se dio cuenta de quien era de que la historia no era del todo ficticia y comento.  
De la forma en que hablaba no podía ser ella, eso quiero creer, aunque es una posibilidad, una aterradora posibilidad.  
me he estado quebrando la cabeza quien podía ser, ella o quien mas?. Lo se, no es la única chica que trabaja cerca y que le habla a mi prima...  
Joder, ella le habla a medio mundo.

Nunca pense meterme en este tipo de problemas. Que posibilidades había de que alguien cercano o alguien que pudiese entender la historia la terminara leyendo?  
que debía hacer?  
con que cara iria a trabajar los fines de semana?

aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh.

No se que hacer.  
aahh...  
Debo tranquilizarme y pensar con cuidado que haré, es miércoles todavía tengo tiempo para pensar que hare.  
Tal vez me rompaun brazo para no ir a trabajar...

Demonios, ya enloquecí...


	2. Chapter 2

Una, dos ,tres veces, gira y gira la silla, estoy dando vueltas en mi silla desde hace como media hora, sorprendente mente no he vomitado.  
Hoy viernes, después de clases llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue sentarme frente a la pc, quise matar tiempo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero es imposible negarlo.

Quiero y debo saber quien es "crystal heart", asi que luego de entrar en la pagina checo inmediatamente su perfil, puede que ahi encuentre algo.  
OK aqui esta...

La vida me odia.

Su perfil solo dice : de mi solo sabrás que soy una chica, que amo el anime, el manga, la música, subir y leer fanfics.

ahhhh.. Sentí ganas de golpear la pantalla, pero no, luego como veo los nuevos capítulos, serenidad...

Aun así, eso no me sirve de nada, tampoco sus historias solo una que otra de Bleach, Mirai nikki, etc...  
buenos animes, pero nada en especial. No tengo de otra, mañana ire a trabajar, mañana actuare segun lo que pase.

Me dieron las cuatro de la mañana y no podia dormir, estaba preocupado, pensando... a quien engaño, no paraba de ver anime y mientras decia este es el ultimo, no este, ahora si, llegue a esta hora. Intentare dormir un poco al menos.

Como odio levantarme después de una noche asi, pero necesito dinero, si no no podría sobrevivir.

Llegue a mi trabajo, mirando a mi alrededor como si me fuese desconocido el lugar, y después vi llegar a Gumi, mi anormal y rara prima, ( mira quien habla de rarezas )

- HI, Gakupo, temprano como siempre, es que no tienes novia a la que ver? -

Es broma? es solo otra maldita coincidencia o solo le gusta joderme?. ok a ella y al mundo le gusta joderme.

- mmm, lo usual, ya vez; uno que tiene que trabajar para comprar cosas innecesarias en lugar cosas innecesarias-

Ella solo me miro y se rio.  
Palmeo mi hombro como diciendo, ok, ok dejemoslo asi, eres un caso perdido.  
Después de avanzar un poco el dia y la gente comenzase a llegar conforme pasaba el dia, ella estaba en su lugar como siempre, distraída y ajena a mi. Considero facil ir y saludarla pero ni su nombre se...

Es curioso que, después de este tiempo que la he mirado y querido en secreto no haya ni podido saber su nombre, patético incluso me atrevería a decir.

- Luka. - su nombre fue susurrado por alguien a mis espaldas.

- eehhh? - voltee inmediatamente, disimulando mi sorpresa y sonrojo, bueno intentado hacer lo mejor que pude.

- Miku - Dijo Gumi abrazando a Miku - por que saludas primero al otaku de Gakupo antes que a mi? - Me miro malvadamente.

- jajaja, nada en especial, solo estaba cerca -

Miku, la hija de los dueños de la papelería. ella suele venir cada que quiere y pasearse por el lugar. En realidad ella es muy agradable y un tanto extraña, no solo por que le habla a mi primita, si no por que a momentos maneja una personalidad un tanto fría .. calculadora me atrevería a decir como la de hace un momento y luego es una persona torpe e impulsiva.  
Rara, rara y peligrosa combinación.  
Pero bueno, suele saludarme y hablarme, sobre todo cuando las cosas están tranquilas y podemos discutir de tontería y media.  
Si lo pienso un poco es muy posible que ella se diera cuenta de que siento algo por ... Luka?  
Acaso puede leer la mente?

- De que hablaban chicos? - Gumi pregunto, si bien no lo admitía tan abiertamente como yo, a ella le gustaba uno que otro anime. incluso me a llegado a hablar de un par de mangas que ha leído.

- Lo usual, le preguntaba que ropa interior le resultaba mas sexy, negra con encaje o tipo colegiala-

la mire con cara de es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

- ooo. o tal vez usar solo los boxers de tu chico - ok. no tenia ni caso mirar a Gumi, debí haber esperado algo asi desde el principio.

- O tal vez prefieras la sensualidad de la piel desnuda - Miku uso un tono de voz mas sensual y se acerco un poco a mi.

- ettto.. ehhh... - tartamudee y me quede paralizado.

- jajajajajaja... - las dos estallaron en risas.

- oohhh. chicas y por que la risa ? algo gracioso? -

Mire aun algo rojo, alguien apoyaba la mano en mi hombro, no debí hacerlo. Era ella, estaba prácticamente a mi lado y yo ni en cuenta.

- jaja, tan solo de la inocencia de Gakupo, solo de eso - dijo Miku sagaz.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer.

* * *

-Tu eres Gakupo, cierto? - me preguntaste amablemente. Estas tan cerca de mi.

- Si - respondí aun un poco desorientado. - y tu eres? -

- Luka, es un gusto Gakupo - quitas tu mano de mi hombro y me la ofreces en señal de saludo.

-Llevas un tiempo trabajando qui cierto?, por que no nos habíamos presentado ? -

Como responder eso, que debía decirte, que soy un cobarde que no podía ni dirigirte la palabra?

- Es un tanto serio y tímido - comento Gumi, - y un otaku.

De sentirme agradecido por que parecías apoyarme al incio pase a ponerme mas nervioso. No era necesaria la ultima parte.  
como tomara eso Luka?

- y también haces cosplay y esas cosas ? - Me preguntas un tanto divertida.

- No, no e tenido el valor de hacer eso - respondo mirando hacia otro lado.

- pero prometió vestirse de maid en alguna convención - Miku, tenias que decir eso? aahhhh...

Si fueras hombre yate habría dado una paliza. y bueno.. cuando dije yo algo así? debía estar loca si creía que aceptaría hacer algo así.

- jajaja, en serio, eso seria algo interesante de ver - En serio? la mire sorprendido - Si lo haces, invítame por favor quisiera verlo.

Por que estaba empezando a considerar que tipo de traje me iria mejor y que moño luciría mas bonito en mi? Me estoy comportando mas estúpido de lo usual y eso me asusta.

- uno clásico de falda larga te iría muy bien - Insisto, acaso lees los pensamientos Miku?

- De color negro y una elegante diadema que haga juego - complemento mi querida primita.

- Gran elección chicas - dices con el pulgar arriba.

suspiro. adiós hombría.

jaja, como si alguna vez la hubiera tenido, pienso.

- Alguien esta mirando en mi lugar, creo que iré a ver que pasa, xao chicas, Gakupo - te despides y regresas a tu puesto.

Me siento estúpido y alegre, nos presentamos y de alguna forma siento que sabes un poco de mi y algo yo de ti. Aunque sea solo un poco.  
Pero por dios de que forma. Gumi se aleja sin decir nada y va con una persona que parece ser un cliente.  
Me dejo caer en la silla y Miku se sienta a un lado.

- pareces feliz Gakupo - comentas nuevamente de forma seria.

-crees? - La miro, silo pienso es de las pocas personas con las que puedo hablar libremente. ella es así directa y comprensiva. No necesito dar rodeos a las cosas, es ella en verdad interesante.- No creí que pudiera dirigir palabra con ella.

- tal vez si te acercaras un poco mas a las personas y fueras un poco mas sociable, las cosas serian muy diferentes -

- supongo.. -

-Recuerdas que comentaste sobre la convención que es en 2 semanas? - asiento con la cabeza , tu prodigues con tus preguntas - Vas a ir? ;  
La vas a invitar ? - señalas con la cabeza en dirección a Luka.

- No se, no te parece una broma lo de invitarla? - se que le resulto gracioso a Luka y me comento que podría invitarla, pero la forma en que paso todo apuntaba a que solo era algo para seguir el ritmo de la conversación. No creo que fuera en serio. Debía invitarla? Tenia que trasvestirme?  
Cual de mis preguntas me preocupaba mas?

- bueno, si quisieras yo podría acompañarte ... - dices de forma apenas audible

- ehh ? Miku, que ..? - era cierto?

- Nada. déjalo asi, es broma hombre - dices sonriendo. - bueno, creo que iré a dar una vuelta y luego le pediré dinero a mama para que e compre un helado, nos vemos Gakupo.

La mire irse, si era sincero conmigo mismo, me sentía cómodo con la idea de que ella me acompañara.

* * *

gracias nuevamente por leer.

y por comentar

Alice0623

Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu

Richard Letters

GRAX¡


	4. De camino

Para ser tiempo de exámenes, estaba tranquilo, mis apuntes son buenos, y me memoria también. aunque la mayoría la tenga centrada en anime.

De una u otra forma iba en camino a la convención con Miku. Por que solo yo iba disfrazado.?

La semana anterior pude charlar un poco con Luka, a diferencia de mi ella es un año mayor, va en tercero y estudia la vocacional.

Matemáticas.. que horror pensé, pero también debe ser bastante inteligente.

Me siento... como decirlo, hablar con ella es fácil en un principio me asuste, no sabia de que le hablaría y si le resultaba un estúpido trastornado con lo oriental? o si sencillamente la aburro?

Contradictoria mente a lo que me había imaginado, ella reía de lo que le decía y parecía comprender casi todo por completo, parecía una conversación normal...  
Bueno las intervenciones de Gumi y Miku, me dejaron en ridículo mas de una vez, provocando mis constantes sonrojos que ella parecía pasar por desapercibidos. Eres lindo, era lo que me decías.

Aun asi Miku resulto ser una gran ayuda, ehh, bueno en lo que cabe, lo era aunque me molestara según ella jugando.

Al final después de todo, te invite a ir conmigo, torpemente claro, pero acepto.

Y bueno voy en camino al metro mas cercano a encontrarme con ella. Pero joder, es la tercera vez que un chico me coquetea,  
soy hombre por favor, soy hombre.

Miku estaba a mi lado y se partía de la risa, después de todo, lo de vestirme de sirvienta no iba de broma. Miku llego un día antes y me pidió mi dirección yo distraído se la di. Mas tarde llego a mi casa y Gumi llego un poco después. Decir que intente poner resistencia, seria mentir, no pude ni decir que diablos cuando ya estaban tomándome medidas y hablando no se que cosa.

Hicieron y deshicieron cuanto se les dio la gana, a mi, me dejaron aun lado.  
Llegamos a la estación en donde había quedado con Luka, apenas se abrió la puerta Miku dijo suerte y me empujo, salí del vagón y no entendí lo que paso hasta que vi que las puertas se volvían a cerrar y ella no había salido conmigo. Me dejo ahi.

- Gakupo? - Dijo una voz nerviosa, muy nerviosa que me saco de mi impresión era Luka llevaba un cosplay también y estaba muy avergonzada, eso o se estaba aguantando fuertemente las ganas de burlarse de mi.

Su cosplay... Era el de Meiling, de touhou, con razón el mio era como el de Sakuya. Pero insisto soy hombre y llevo el cabello mas largo.

Le sonreí de la misma forma nervioso.

- Nos vamos? -fue lo único que dije. Considere por un momento preguntare si no la iva a acompañar Gumi, pero pensando lo que me había pasado a mi con Miku no quise ni mencionarlo.

- estas lindo.. o linda? - se empezó a reír un poco mas tranquila.

- jajaja , creo que cualquiera estaría bien, sabe me sorprende que hayas accedido a venir y mas aun, que aceptaras hacer cosplay -

- da pena, pero las chicas dijeron que seria una buena idea y creí que seria divertido. Que triste que no hayan podido venir ellas -

Si claro, no pudieron... pero bueno, gracias a eso estaba con ella rumbo a lo que tanto amo.

Los dos como en una cita. Otra vez estoy rojo.

Creo que hubiera estado bien que nos acompañaran, no se que es lo que debo hacer.

- oigan chicas que lindas están van solas? - unos tipos con pintas de bleach se habían acercado.

-etto.. - Luka tartamudeo y se coloco detrás de mi.

- lo siento chicos, no es lo que parece - dije de forma protectora, Demonios, por que me hago el valiente ? a caso quiero cambiar mi destino de la convención al hospital ?

- eres hombre ? - preguntaron , jajaj se empezaron a reir, - Vale, vale carnal es un buen cosplay y ella también es ?.- negué con la cabeza -

ok, tu chica es linda, no queríamos molestar, pero bueno nos vamos, no queremos llegar cuando la fila sea demasiada larga- y se fueron mientras aun los escuchaba reírse.

Era mi dia de suerte, afortunadamente no eran unos tipos peligrosos. Mire mi brazo casi entumecido. Luka seguía agarrada a el.

- Luka - dije curioso..

- Lo siento, no es la primera vez que un chico se me acerca y me molesta, pero aunque no fue el caso.. gracias Gakupo - me miras tierna mente.

- ok, vamos Luka -

Sin soltar mi brazo, pero tomándolo con mas suavidad caminamos al vagón.

* * *

gracias por su apoyo y por leer


	5. Chapter 5

Pudimos tomar asiento, el vagón se encontraba a medio llenar. En un principio la gente nos miraba un poco raro,  
curiosos y divertidos, pero no eramos los unicos raros" de ahi y conforme avanzábamos de estación mas personas otakus empezaban a subir.

- parece que a muchos les gusta el anime gakupo - comento Luka mirando a las distintas personas que llevaban diversas referencias de varios animes y juegos.

-si, algo asi -

Llegado el momento en que nos tuvimos que bajar, tuvimos cuidado de no ser aplastados por la multitud, bueno yo tuve cuidado de que no la aplastaran. Llegar no fue difícil solo seguimos a unas personas y ya. Lo aburrido fue tener que formarse y esperar, aunque no fue mucho por suerte. Lo divertido fue ver las expresiones de Luka cada que veía algún cosplay bueno,o verla sonrojar al ver un cosplay ecchi y lo difícil fue tener que decirle que personajes eran, que eran, de que series provenían y tratar de explicarle un poco de que trataban.

Si en la vida existieran exámenes de anime y manga ya seria un licenciado con especialidad.

- en otras palabras pudiste haber sido un shinigami, un alquimista o un servant y no una maid - dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

- si bueno srita. guardiana no es algo que pudiera escoger libremente - me sonroje un poco, no me importo que se burlara pero verla mirarme otra vez, me ponía nervioso. Coloque mis manos en la falda intentando disimular eso y ... esperen hice que?

Que bueno qe no vienen Miku y Gumi, si no cientos de fotos de esto estarían siendo tomadas. Ya en serio, como diablos pude reaccionar y hacer eso?

De por si llevar la falda y el relleno ya rea un problema y una vergüenza constante, menos mal me dejaron usar boxers, casi tuve que rogar por ello. Como demonios pueden ir las mujeres con faldas incluso a veces mas cortas y con... bueno con bragas?

- Creo que ya nos toca Gakupo - Mire al tipo de la entrada, entregamos los boletos y entramos al edificio.

Me quede un buen rato mirando todo el panorama. Puestos de manga, playeras, duces, figuras, collares, posters etc... pero sin duda en lo que mas me perdi fue en las chicas. por dios, cada chica que linda que se podia ver, bueno lindas y sexys, benditos mangakas, diseñadores etc. que hacían de el diseño de las chicas un éxtasis visual para nosotros los hombres. Esa chica lleva un cosplay de...

- Si te quedas parado sin hacer nada estorbaras y no veremos nada de aqui - Luka me estaba jalando, arrastrando y si sigo alucinando por sentirme momentáneamente en paraíso su voz suena molesta. Seguí su paso pero sin dirigirle la mirada.  
pasamos varios puestos.

- ehh. Luka a donde vamos o que vamos a ver ? -

- ehh, yo... -Ella se detuvo, me miro a mi, luego a los lados, tartamudeo algo que no entendí y se puso roja otra vez.

- jajajaja, ok si quieres podemos empezar por este lado mirando lo que hay y preguntar si hay algo que te interese - dije aun riendo un tanto.

- no tienes por que reírte - bufo cruzando los brazos y caminando conmigo.

- hey chicas - otra vez no que no soy mire a quien nos hablaba . les podría tomar una foto ?

Era una chica con un cosplay de Madoka de mahou shoujo madoka magica, acompañanada de otra con el cosplay de Homura. Le pregunte a Luka y ella dijo que estaba bien. Hicimos una pose sencilla y la mahou shoujo tomo la foto.

- gracias chicas y por cierto, hacen una linda pareja - agradeció y se retiro con la otra joven, dejándome sin tiempo para explicarle que era hombre. Bueno no pude ni pronunciar palabra luego de mencionar " hacen una linda pareja ", pero sobre todo quería ver la reacción de Luka.

- seguimos Gakupo? - dijo y camino aun conmigo tomado de la mano. Esta feliz? ... sonríe y quiere seguir viendo el lugar.

creo que mi cordura no esta tan mal. Bueno si quito mi paranoia de que desde hace rato nos sigue. Miro hacia atrás disimuladamente.

En fin que mas da, debo disfrutar de esto, que aun me parece un sueño.

Pasamos gran tiempo viendo toodo lo que ofrecían en el lugar. en el segundo piso vimos mas, desde puestos de comida, un escenario donde mostraban diversas cosas como concursos, bandas etc, y una sala de proyección que pasaba Naruto. En mas de una ocasion nos tomamos fotos con mas de un personaje y aun sigo sin entender que hacia ahi pero vimos a una botarga de muñeco de gengibre con una paleta gigante, si el de shrek, que hacia ahi, no se. Pero era lindo y Luka se abalanzo a el y luego de disculparnos por casi derribarlo accedio a dejarse tomar una foto con ella.

Pasado eso vagamos un rato hasta que nos acercamos a uan tienda de accesorios pos asi decirlo y nos detuvimos a ver los que tenian ahi, desde lentes, katanas, guantes, sombresos etc; ella esta viendo un gorro de choper y se lo estaba probando mientras se veia en un espejo, yo tome unas orejas de gato y cuando ella estaba distraida quitandose el sombrero se las puse habil y delicadamente.

- luces linda luka - le dije y era verad aunque lo cierto es que creo que cualquier cosa se veria bien en ella.

- en serio - pregunto timidamente, sonrei abiertamente - si mira - señale al espejo

Ella se miro y antes de hacer otra cosa puso una mascara de Hollow en mi cara impidiendome verla. La retire y la mire pagando al vendedor. yo hubiera querido pagar pero ella me habia dicho que no. Pague unos dulces y unos guantes de Alucard que tanto queira.

Habian pasado unas 2 horas y no teniamos mucho que hacer, podriamos recorrer todo una vez mas, sin embrago el numero de personas habia aumentado considerablemente y relamten no le veia caso a hacer lo mismo otra vez.

- es temprano, quieres que nos cambiemos de ropa y salgamos a camianr antes de regresa , claro cambiarnos por separado - me apresure a agregar al ver la cara que hacia ella.

- cambiarnos?, es que yo ... - es broma verdad pense entiendo que como yo talves se le curriera salir de su casa cambiada, no la imagino en los baños de la estacion cambiandose de ropa, pero no era un poco obvio que podira traer una muda y vestirse aqui - no pense que debia traer un cambio -

mm, relamente andar por la calle con el cosplay no sonaba tan mal pero si considerabamos que el suyo era un traje bastante sexy, podria arrancar mas de un suspiro y una mirada indiscreta y creo que ella penso igual. !5 minutos despues talvez caminabamos a fuera de el edifico de la converncion mientras veiamos a mucha gente formada aun, entrando y saliendo.

Caminabamos buscando algun lugar para comer, no es que la comida de adentro no estuviera buena o apetecible pero ambos habiamos coincidido que al no saber de que trataba la comida, era mejor ir a lo seguro. y asi yo seguia con mi traje de maid y ella llevaba un pantalon azul vaquero , una playera balnca de cuello v y una chaqueta ligera negra con blanco. Si, ella llevaba mi ropa y yo seguia robando suspiros en la calle.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero muchas mas reviews.. jaja

espero les guste.


	6. Chapter 6

Conforme nos alejábamos de la sede de la convención el ambiente cambiaba, mas urbano, as normal, por así mencionarlo; con el clima templado, un viento ligero y gente disfrutando de el día solo faltaba decidir que haríamos para pasar el tiempo.

Empiezo a creer que mi mala suerte con las chicas no es solo mi timidez y los chicos intentando hablar conmigo son prueba de ello. Luka que en un principio solo se reía y decía que era una linda chica me estaba tomando del brazo y me preguntaba que queria comer.

- Mira, en se establecimiento venden pizza y luce deliciosa, quieres probar? - te pregunto abochornado

- yo hubiera preferido una ensalada, unte algo asi, - te miro con cara de que hago

- ehh, ok, podemos seguir buscando y... - jaja, palmeas mi hombro con fuerza, auch, enserio tienes fuerza

-Es broma, no te preocupes, solo es una broma, me encanta la pizza, hawaiana o carnes frías -

El lugar esta un poco concurrido pero por suerte un mesa para 2 estaba disponible, tomamos asiento y mientras quien atiende se acerca observo la decoración casual un tanto hogareña es la impresión que me da. Pedimos una pizza grande y un par de refrescos, creo que con eso sera suficiente.

- venden helados, quieres probar uno al terminar de comer - me preguntas mientras miras la carta con las opciones de postres.

- mm, creo que preferiría probar un pastel o algo así me gustan mas ese tipo de cosas-

- buuuu - haces berrinche, no estoy seguro por que.

La pizza estaba rica, pero tuve que regular mi forma de comer, la mala costumbre de comer, mejor dicho tragar, agarrar cuanta pizza puedes y casi matarte por la ultima rebanada era casi un ritual que hacia cuando salia con mis amigos, pero no era algo para hoy. Debo admitir que comió mas de lo que esperaba, pues prácticamente nos comimos la mitad cada quien y finalizando llamaste al mesero para pedir postre. Helado de vainilla y yo pastel de queso con zarzamoras.

- ohh, debo admitir que tu pastel luce riquísimo - Me dices sin dejar de saborear tu helado.

- si, esta muy rico - Se que debi decir algo como el tuyo también luce apetecible o algo asi, pero no le veo caso - quieres? te pregunto acercándote un pedazo con el tenedor.

Esperaba que tomaras el tenedor y probaras , pero en su lugar re acomodaste tu cabello y acercaste el rostro al tenedor.

- ahhh - susurras, Con mucho, y hago énfasis en mucho acerco el tenedor y dejo que tomes el pedazo de postre. lo comes y pones cara pensativa.

- mm, esta bueno pero no creo haberlo disfrutado del todo - ok entiendo corto otro trozo y repito mi anterior acción se que me terminare quedando sin pastel, pero me resulta gratificante hacerlo y verte comer.

Después de convencerte de dejarme pagar la cuenta, algo que sentí necesario hacer, retomamos nuestro camino, que si bien era incierto estaba saliendo bastante bien. Pasamos por una librería bastante curiosa, eran salas circulares conectadas entre si por puertas, dándole un toque de laberinto, bueno asi lo sentí me detuve a mirar en la sección de terror , la saga de libros de sangre esta exquisita, pero es algo cara.

- has leido a Clive Barker - me preguntas

-si, unn poco, el primer volumen y algo del segundo - mientras seguimos avanzando y mirando mas libros.

- Terrorífico ehh - mencionas divagando - Gane un algo de paranoia a estar sola en los vagones del metro luego de" El tren de carne de medianoche "

- jjeje, si quedarse dormido en los asientos solo ya no es una opción, eso y "terror" te hacen reconsiderar tus miedos y a lo que te orillan -

- exacto, el miedo...-

Fue una conversación como pocas he tenido, no cualquiera tiene gustos similares en ese tipo de lecturas o puede hablar libremente y entender el miedo y el dolor sin sentirse un anormal por hablar de ello. Un lado oscuro de ti, que estoy fascinado de conocer. Tristemente al salir note que estaba atardeciendo, por ello nos retiramos para poder regresar. El regreso fue tranquilo y pudimos platicar de una que otra cosa, desde puntos de vista de ciertos extos como lo que soliamos hacer entre semana.

Solo quedaba despedirme de ti cuando recorde algo.

- Luka, puedo preguntarte algo - me miraste nerviosa

- que' que paso?-

-Sabes quien es crystal heart ? -

- eh? -preguntas claramente decepcionada - no, no se de que me hablas? es algo importante ? -

- no en realidad, solo era curiosidad, gracias Luka -

-ok, esta bien, nos vemos Gakupo, cuídate -te acercas y besas mi mejilla, das media vuelta y te veo alejarte.

eso despejaba un poco mis dudas y creaba mas. No parece que mintiera respecto a saber sobre crystal heart y no le veo caso a que intentara ocultarlo, ademas llegado a este punto no es algo que me preocupe. Creo que en verdad ahora solo es curiosidad. Para variar tras llegar a mi casa prendo la compu y me siento a viciarme toda la noche.

asi estuve un par de horas hasta que decidi entrar a la pagina de fics y tras ver nuevamente el perfil de la chica, creo que es chica, no imagino a un chico con ese nick, bueno eso supongo yo, noto que tiene una nueva historia. ES un one-shot. titulado just be friends, me suena, bueno se lo que significa esas palabras, me suenan a algo, a algo que estoy olvidando.

La historia es corta, es sobre una chica que no se entiende del todo asi misma, que no es capaz de expresar con claridad lo que siente, mas no es algo que en realidad le importe, no hasta que se hace amiga de un chico , inusual y raro pero le resulta agradable entre mas lo a estado conociendo. Llegado un punto menciona que se siente atraída, enamorada por el, pero cito textualmente " me gusta, pero es un imbécil " no se da cuenta de lo ella siente por el.

el solo la ve como una amiga y ella no hace o mejor dicho no sabe que hacer para cambiar esa situación Y todo se va al diablo cuando se da cuenta de que a el le gusta otra chica que aunque por el mismo no ha pasado nada, es obvio que no notara que esta enamorada de el.

Si lo pienso, es solo otra historia que habla de un amor imposible, de quedar solo como amigos y que mas da es solo una historia mas, o eso quiero pensar. Mierda, por que no dejo de darle vueltas, he aprendido que no existe las coincidencias, no es solo azar. Aunque quiera creer que no es asi, ese fic es similar al mio, es alguien desahogándose de sus sentimientos de lo que le duele en ese momento. Es algo que le esta pasando y peor aun es algo que entiendo, alguien que cero saber quien es y que si estoy en lo cierto soy responsable. Y lo peor es que me duele que no me di cuenta antes.

Soy un estúpido.

* * *

grcias por leer agradezco nuevos reviews


End file.
